Emergency Level
"Urgent! Nothing There has escaped. We need to immediately suppress it." - Netzach Emergency Situation or Emergency Level is a situation that occurs when an Abnormality or Abnormalities escape from their containment unit, when an employee falls under possession, or an Agent dies or panics. The Emergency Level helps to identify the level of threat that the player is facing and the current state of the facility. Emergency Level occurs in the Management Phase and will appear as borders of different colors that will last for some seconds. Depending on how many departments are in the facility, abnormality classifications will have a lower value in threat to the facility. These trigger when the facility is peaceful and due to its condition, it can increase or even skip right to a higher level. They can trigger multiple times through the day and some Abnormalities can also use their abilities by different Emergency Levels triggering. There are 3 Emergency Levels, also called 'Trumpets': * Emergency Level 1 (First Trumpet): After an abnormality of classification level TETH or HE have breached containment, Minimal amounts of Agents have died(3) or panicked(6), or an Ordeal occurs in the facility, this emergency level will trigger, along with any notification by the respective Sephirah, if possible. Because of being the first level, it is considered to be a minor threat to the facility, with low negative effects. * Emergency Level 2 (Second Trumpet): After an abnormality of classification '''WAW or ALEPH have breached, several Agents have died(13) or panicked(26), this emergency level will trigger. The Sephirah will notify the breaches, along with death and/or panic confirmation through messages if possible. This second level might be more troublesome depending on the type of causalities and breaching entities, and some Abnormalities might trigger their abilities in this level (Big Bird, Plague Doctor). * '''Emergency Level 3 (Third Trumpet): After 2 or more HE, 'WAW or ALEPH classified abnormalities have breached, an extremely dangerous Abnormality has breached (WhiteNight) and/or a severe amount of Agents dies(20) or panics(40) in the facility, this emergency level will trigger. As usual, the Sephirah will notify through messages if possible. Entering into this emergency level means that the current situation is very difficult to control and that a great portion of agents are dead, leaving less employees to control and suppress Abnormalities or other hostile entities. Depending of each level, a specific music will play in the background to identify it better. When the music stops and changes back to the usual music, that means that the Emergency Situation is over. The Emergency Level will decrease to zero when there is no more danger, when partially or all the Abnormalities have been suppressed, along with minions, possessed or panicked employees, or when some time has passed. The levels will not decrease to a previous level and will only decrease to 0. Breaching Abnormalities, Ordeals or other hostile entities will deal 'Fear Damage to employees that see them. This is calculated by the Risk Level of the Abnormality and the employee's Level. If the Risk Level is higher than the employee's level, they will suffer a subtraction of SP according to a percentage of their Max SP. This can only occur once per Abnormality breaching, until they are re-contained. Trivia * WhiteNight is the only Abnormality which can cause an instant Emergency Situation Level 3. Category:Game Mechanics